battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's sisters
Ruby has 35 sisters. All have the same shape as Ruby, but with different colors. Most of those were not seen in an episode of Battle for Dream Island, but were seen in carykh's video "Ruby and her 35 sisters in ABCDEFG", which features the sisters and Ruby in a contest called ABCDEFG, which stands for "A Battle Concerning Delightfully Exciting Fine Gems". List of Ruby's sisters #Ruby - eliminated on round 2 #Sapphire - 2nd runner-up #Emerald (recommended character in Get Digging) - eliminated on round 2 #Turquoise (eliminated on round 5) #Amethyst (winner of ABCDEFG!) - 1st #Obsidian - Eliminated on round 1 #Diamond (recommended character) - eliminated on round 2 #Amber - Eliminated on Round 1 #Variscite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Ivory - Eliminated on Round 1 #Jade - Eliminated on semifinals #Feldspar - Eliminated on Round 4 #Jasper - 5th runner-up #Gold - eliminated on round 2 #Opal (3rd-runner up) #Axinite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Pyrite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Coral - Eliminated on Round 1 #Topaz (6th runner-up) #Benitoite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Glass - Eliminated on Round 1 #Garnet (7th runner-up) #Aquamarine - eliminated on round 5 #Iolite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Dioptase - Eliminated on Round 6 #Fluorite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Pearl - eliminated on Round 1 #Hematite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Quartz - Eliminated on Round 4 #Malachite - Eliminated on Round 3 #Peridot (4th) #Lapis Lazuli - Eliminated on Round 1 #Kornerupine - Eliminated on Round 5 #Chrysoberyl - Eliminated on Round 5 #Ammolite - Eliminated on Round 1 #Poo - eliminated on round 1 Poo "Well, I may be the first kicked off of ABCDEFG, but I want you to remember that while the rest of you take millions of years to form within rocks, I take only days to form within quadrillions of living organisms!" -Poo, ''ABCDEFG Round 1'' Poo is one of Ruby's sisters in ABCDEFG, and is the only one of Ruby's sisters with a frowning expression. Poo is the first one out of ABCDEFG, because she is not a gemstone. She is disqualified in Round 1. There is a poo-flavored gelatin also named "Poo" on B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. Trivia *One of Ruby's sisters is Poo just like in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. *Both Diamond and Pearl are Ruby's sisters, a possible reference to generation 4 of Pokemon. *Sapphire and Emerald being Ruby's sisters may be a reference to generation 3 of Pokemon. **This is further backed up as the order they appear in on the chart, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. *Sapphire was a recommended character in BOTO, who didn't join the Game, with only 21 votes. *Emerald is the host of Object Land. **Sapphire is a contestant in the same show (Started as a Co-Host until the restart). *Iolite was the temporary host of a camp called Battle for Yoyleland. '' *There was '''Find all of Ruby's sisters' as one of the possible challenges of Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Amethyst is a contestant in Object Treachery. Category:Ruby Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:Recommended Characters Category:Ruby's sisters Category:Clear Category:ABCDEFG Category:Transparent Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Gems Category:Characters